


Reckoning

by Lackyducks



Series: reckoning verse [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Betrayal, Gen, Magic, Mayor Scar Uses His Powers for Evil, Mind Control, Possession, Threats, season seven, this sounds so dark oh my gosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackyducks/pseuds/Lackyducks
Summary: Scar is looking for an enforcer. He has a bone to pick with Wels. Turns out two birds can be killed with one stone.
Series: reckoning verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920616
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by a [lil clip](https://justletmeplayminecraft.tumblr.com/post/627266546043076608/wels-giggling-and-trolling-scar-asmr-captured-on) i posted of wels giggling as he messes with scar on the throne. somehow, my writer brain went _angst_ so you've got this. i will not apologise.
> 
> it also mentions [my backstory](https://justletmeplayminecraft.tumblr.com/post/627625806813872128/did-anybody-order-a-wels-backstory-idea-no-too) where wels used to be an npc. give it a read if you wanna, but you don't need it to understand this fic!

"Scar!" Wels steps through the large, open doorway of the town hall. Scar's called him here, on 'official mayoral business' or something. Really, it's been awhile since they've just had time to hang. Scar's in a different area of the server, plus he's busy with being the mayor and whatever Grian's doing in the Nether. Whilst Wels is still trying to catch up on the time he lost.

"Ah, Wels. You made it." Wels has to look up to see the source of the booming voice. Scar is nestled on the diamonds, his legs folded as he lounges on an arm. The throne sparkles in the sunlight, lighting the hall up with a blue shine. Wels has to say, it's an impressive sight. If a _little_ conceited.

"Hey, man." Wels holds his hand up in greeting. "What did you want to meet me about?"

"I'm sure you remember your... Infraction, correct?" Scar sits forward, pressing his hands on his knees. Wels smirks.

"You mean your list?" He teases. "I thought you were joking about that." Scar's eyes narrow, a hint of annoyance on his face. That expression doesn't look right on Scar. Wels is about to apologise, but Scar speaks first.

"Well, the reckoning has begun. Kneel, Wels." Wels raises his hand very slightly.

"What? Seriously, Scar?" His voice comes out flat. Scar's eyes flash bright blue.

" _Kneel_ , Wels." Wels feels the air shift, something magical stirring. He opens his mouth to counteract it but it sends a shock through him, the magic overpowering his own with ease. His body moves without him controlling it, getting down on one knee and bowing his head. He tries to tense his shoulders, wiggle his fingers- there's nothing. He's completely cut off from his own body.

He doesn't think this is Vex magic. He remembers his cathedral, only two worlds ago. The very air felt electric in there. Everything the Convex touched had the energy of a charged creeper. No, this magic is cold. A numbing sheet laid across his body, disconnecting it from his thoughts. Like a diamond in the shade. Wels' wordsmithing doesn't have such a chill. Scar was trying magic at the start of the season, wasn't he? Those crystals... This is no magic he's seen before. He shivers involuntarily. He barely feels himself doing it.

"There's a good knight." Wels scowls at the mocking tone. Scar sounds so pleased with himself. "Oh, you can look at me." His voice is brighter, but still dipped in power. Wels looks up, meeting glowing blue eyes.

"What is this?" He asks. He tries to keep his nervousness from his voice. Scar holds his hands out, refolding his legs.

"It's a neat trick I've learnt! Don't you think?"

"It's pretty cool," he replies, slightly hesitant. "Now let me go. You've made your point." Scar's laugh makes Wels jump slightly.

"My point? Please, this is just to keep you in one place." Wels watches him closely, clenching his jaw. "Oh, no, I'm here to offer you an ultimatum. An offer you can't refuse."

Wels' voice is dry, "Really?"

"You don't have to sound so enthusiastic about it." Scar rests his chin on his fist, looking down at Wels with a smug smile. "It's simple, really. You accept the punishment for your transgressions. I've already got it all thought out. That's all you have to do."

"And what if I don't?" Wels asks, testing.

"Well-" Scar drags the word out, "-I could find somewhere nice and dark for you. Let you watch the sun set over the horizon without a bed to sleep in and leave you there until you come to your senses. Would that be nice?" Wels glares, his stomach twisting. Scar's his friend. Wels told him that fear in confidence.

"This isn't you," he declares, confident in his assessment. "This is something... puppeteering you, or whatever. You're not Scar." Scar laughs, his eyes flashing as he does. Wels feels a spike of pain in his chest, gritting his teeth.

"Y'know, Wels? For someone who likes to think so big of himself, you can be very naive."

"I'm sorry I like to think the best of my friends." Wels raises his eyebrows. "Is that a crime, now, oh great and powerful mayor?" The stab in his chest hurts enough for his body to break out of the control. Wels curls forward, clenching his fists as a weak noise escapes him. Scar sighs.

"I was going to let you off lightly with that... Motivator." When Wels gathers the strength to look up, he feels his body disconnect once more. Stuck in this perfect kneel. He holds back a sigh. "But maybe I need to turn things up a little."

"Do your worst." He regrets those words the moment he sees the _delight_ on Scar's face.

"Oh, sweet Welsie." Wels continues his unimpressed stare. "It would be a shame, you know, to lose you to another long sleep, don't you think?" Wels' eyes widen.

"You- you wouldn't." His throat feels tight.

"Do you know how easy it is to break your code?" Scar asks. "NPCs are such simple things. You can put one in a player's body, but it doesn't change what they really are." Wels actually feels a bit sick. Was Scar the one who- no, it wouldn't make sense. They barely interacted last season. Scar had no reason to do that to him. It was a freak glitch. But the comment about Wels' code... He couldn't have been responsible, right?

"You're bluffing." Wels keeps his voice steady. "You know you couldn't get away with something like that." Scar sighs, looking disappointed as he adjusts his sash.

"Please, Wels," he replies. "They forgot you last time, didn't they?" Wels focuses on one of the diamond blocks instead of answering. He could swear they're glowing. "Fine then, I'll just do it now, shall I? I'm sure I can find somewhere to put you."

"You wouldn't." Scar raises an eyebrow, smirking.

"Wels, _go to sleep_." Wels can feel the magic imbued in the words. He barely manages a gasp before his mind goes heavy with exhaustion. He presses his eyes shut before reopening them, taking a controlled breath in.

"Scar, stop this," he demands. His eyes slip closed. He forces them open. If the magic wasn't holding him still, he thinks he'd fall.

"You have the power to stop it at anytime," Scar tells him. "You just have to submit to your punishment." Wels locks his jaw, head swimming. He can hear his heart hammering, breaths coming too fast. He's determined to hide his fear.

"No- no, Scar-" His head spins with another wave of exhaustion.

"Oh come on, Wels. Do you really want to sleep again that badly?" He tries to take a deep breath but it shakes. Even his posture is slipping now. He sinks closer to the floor. He doesn't want to sleep again, he doesn't _want to_.

"Fine, I yield!"

"Do you really?" Scar watches him with a small smile. "Do you agree to accept whatever punishment I see fit to administer, as elected mayor of the shopping district?" Whatever punishment Scar's thought up can't be worse than being forgotten again. What does Scar consider a punishment if this isn't? Wels squeezes his eyes shut, fighting the fogginess threatening to overtake him.

"Yes. I accept, please. I accept your stupid punishment, just _stop_!" His energy comes back to him in a rush. He opens his eyes, frustrated to find he still can't move. But he's not falling asleep, he's awake, he's _awake_ -

"Well." Scar's eyes glint as he leans forward on the throne. "We've been needing an enforcer. I think a chivalrous knight such as yourself would work perfectly." For a second, Wels can hear Scar's usual tone. His excitement when a plan all comes together, eyes lighting up before he breaks into a ramble. Wels only feels cold.

"An enforcer?" Scar's smile grows.

"See, there's a few people, such as yourself, that need some... Reminders of how things work around here." He gestures to the shops outside. "Rules to be followed, payments to be made. But people don't really like seeing this side of it all." His palm moves towards Wels. The knight nearly scoffs. "I have a reputation to uphold, so we need somebody to do the... Let's call it 'dirty work' for me."

"You want me to threaten our friends?" After this, Wels isn't surprised. But- these are their _friends_. They're basically family. He wants to believe Scar still is. That whatever this is, it isn't him.

"I want you to do whatever it takes to get the results I want." Wels swallows. Scar wants him to become the bad guy. Take his fall.

"This is too far," Wels warns, trying to appeal to whatever good nature is left. This can't be him, can it? Please, it can't. "The others won't-"

"Wels." Scar's voice drops low. Wels finds himself breathless. "Are you telling me you'd prefer to take an extended nap?" He takes a deep breath in. What's worse, being possibly hated by his friends, or forgotten by them? At least he can explain this. It's all part of the bit.

"I'll do it. I'll be your damn enforcer." He can feel the magic in the air click at his words. He closes his eyes as Scar claps in delight.

"Perfect! This meeting has worked out wonderfully." Wels falls sideways as the magic lifts, barely catching himself with his hands. The terracotta doesn't even feel cold against his skin. He winces as the strain of his muscles hits him all at once. He looks up at Scar in surprise, breathing heavily with exhaustion. Scar's still relaxed on his throne, head resting on his fist. The magic usage hasn't affected him at all. Wels struggles to his feet, trembling with the effort.

"Isn't that great." Wels looks at the darkening sky. It shrouds the town hall in shadows. All Wels can see of Scar's face is that glowing blue. "I'm leaving now."

"So soon?" Scar asks. Wels consciously stops himself swaying as he moves.

"I want to get home before it's dark." He should be able to make it, even if his base is a little further out. He'd find a bed in the shopping district, but he can feel the lingering magic in the air. It's making him sick.

"I suppose that's fair." Scar leans back against the throne. "Have a good night, my enforcer."

"You too," Wels bites in response. He makes it two steps when Scar calls again.

"Oh, and Wels?" He turns back automatically. Scar smiles at him, all too pleasant. His eyes feel like ice. "You can't tell a single hermit about this arrangement of ours. Or this meeting. _Not one word about it, to anyone_." Wels is about to cut back when he feels the enchantment hit. Something woollen settles in his brain, blocking off his own thoughts. He glares instead. "That's a good knight. Run along now. I'll be in touch." Wels breathes out through his nose, accepting this new reality. He doesn't let Scar see his fear.

He flies away without another hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> it's completely up to your interpretation if scar is possessed or not, i left it ambiguous on purpose. hope you enjoyed!
> 
> my minecraft blog is [here.](https://justletmeplayminecraft.tumblr.com/) i have a few fics on there i haven't posted here, and i'm happy to take requests!


End file.
